pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Emotional Rescue
}} Emotional Rescue is the 15th British and 17th American studio album by The Rolling Stones, released in 1980. Upon release, it topped the charts in both the US and UK. History Recorded throughout 1979, first in Compass Point Studios, Nassau, Bahamas, then Pathé Marconi, Paris, with some end-of-year overdubbing in New York City at The Hit Factory, Emotional Rescue was the first Rolling Stones album recorded following Keith Richards' exoneration from a Toronto drugs charge that could have landed him in jail for years. Fresh from the revitalisation of Some Girls (1978), Richards and Mick Jagger led the Stones through dozens of new songs, some of which were held over for Tattoo You (1981), picking only ten for Emotional Rescue. Several of the tracks on the album featured just the core Rolling Stones band members: Jagger, Richards, Ronnie Wood, Charlie Watts, and Bill Wyman. On others, they were joined by keyboardists Nicky Hopkins and co-founder Ian Stewart, sax player Bobby Keys and harmonica player Sugar Blue. Songs left off the album would find their way onto the next album, Tattoo You ("Hang Fire", "Little T&A", and "No Use in Crying"). "Think I'm Going Mad", another song from the sessions, was released as the B-side to "She Was Hot" in 1984. A cover song sung by Richards: "We Had It All", was released on the 2011 deluxe Some Girls package. Packaging and artwork The album cover for Emotional Rescue had concept origination, art direction and design by Peter Corriston with thermographic photos taken by British-born, Paris-based artist Roy Adzak using a thermo camera, a device that measures heat emissions. The original release came wrapped in a huge colour poster featuring more thermo-shots of the band with the album itself wrapped in a plastic bag. The music video shot for "Emotional Rescue" also utilised the same type of shots of the band performing. Release and reception [ AllMusic Review] |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = link |rev3 = Robert Christgau |rev3score = B+ |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = unfavourable |rev4 = MusicHound |rev4score = 2/5 |rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev6score = "The Rolling Stones: Album Guide". rollingstone.com. Archived version retrieved 15 November 2014. |rev7 = Smash Hits |rev7score = 5/10 }} Released in June with the disco-infused hit title track as the lead single, Emotional Rescue was an immediate smash. The title track hit No. 3 on the Billboard Hot 100. The album gave the Rolling Stones their first UK No. 1 album since 1973's Goats Head Soup and spent seven weeks atop the US charts. The follow-up single "She's So Cold" was a top 30 hit while "Dance Pt. 1" reached No. 9 on Billboard s Dance chart. The album went on to sell over 5.5 million copies worldwide. In 1994, Emotional Rescue was remastered and reissued by Virgin Records, and again in 2009 by Universal Music. In 2011 it was released by Universal Music Enterprises in a Japanese-only SHM-SACD version. The 1994 remaster was initially released in a Collector's Edition CD, which replicated many elements of the original album packaging, including the colour poster. Track listing All songs composed by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, except "Dance (Pt. 1)" co-written by Ronnie Wood. Side one #"Dance (Pt. 1)" – 4:23 #"Summer Romance" – 3:16 #"Send It to Me" – 3:43 #"Let Me Go" – 3:50 #"Indian Girl" – 4:23 Side two # "Where the Boys Go" – 3:29 #"Down in the Hole" – 3:57 #"Emotional Rescue" – 5:39 #"She's So Cold" – 4:12 #"All About You" – 4:18 Personnel The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead vocals , electric guitar , backing vocals , electric piano , percussion *Keith Richards – electric guitar , backing vocals , acoustic guitar , bass guitar , piano , lead vocals *Bill Wyman – bass guitar , string synthesizer *Charlie Watts – drums *Ronnie Wood – electric guitar , bass guitar , pedal steel , backing vocals , saxophone Additional personnel *Ian Stewart – electric and acoustic piano, percussion *Nicky Hopkins – keyboards *Sugar Blue – harmonica *Bobby Keys – saxophone *Michael Shrieve – percussion *Max Romeo – backing vocals on "Dance (Pt. 1)" *Jack Nitzsche – horn arrangement on "Indian Girl" Technical *Chris Kimsey – associate producer and engineer *Snake Reynolds – assistant engineer *Sean Fullan – assistant engineer *Ted Jensen – mastering engineer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications |autocat=yes}} |autocat=yes}} References Category:1980 albums Category:Albums produced by The Glimmer Twins Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Rolling Stones Records albums Category:The Rolling Stones albums Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Albums with cover art by Peter Corriston